This project is designed to investigate possible patterns of interaction of hormones, particularly on the brain. To this end, estrogens, progestins and/or gonadotropins are administered and their influence on retention of the other hormones examined. Studies on accumulation of tritiated gonadotropins in the brain are being pursued, and in rabbits the retention of H3-Estrogens.